


Like a Phoenix From It's Ashes

by candyland1341



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison and Lydia is hinted at, Panic Attacks, Scott is the best of best friends I dont care what anyone says., Sterek hinted at, Sterek is bery important, Sterek will be important later on, Stiles Has Powers, Stiles is a pyrokenetic, Stiles is kinda like Elsa from frozen but not becuase Fire!, Teen Wolf AU, most things are the same except Stiles isnt possesed, or passed out from panic attack, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:30:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1193661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candyland1341/pseuds/candyland1341
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is a Pyrokenetic and has had his powers under control since he was 5 but suddenly they start getting a mind of their own and Stiles can't figure out what the trigger is. Scott is the only one in their group of fiends that knows. But suddenly people start dying in mysterious fires and Stiles thinks its his fault, but Scott doesn't. And when things get to be really bad with the deaths and murders the pack stats to investigate further and all signs point to Stiles, but no one except Derek and the twins have put the evidence together enough to figure this out, so Derek goes to talk to Stiles. Aiden has different plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not Strong Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/36243) by Viviena. 



_Stop shaking Stiles, stop shaking_ Stiles let out a yell of aggravation as his hands started to get warm, a spark of heat bubbling up from deep in his stomach pulsing licks of heat through his veins until suddenly the heat evacuated his body with a short pop and the seat next to him in his jeep caught aflame. He quickly pulled to the side of the road suffocating the flames with a damp t-shirt he kept on hand most days. His breaths coming in short bursts as the heat bubbled up from his stomach again.

"No, no Damn it shit." Stiles trembling fingers fumbled for the handle on the door of his jeep falling out sideways as he threw it open, crawling quickly away from his beloved vehicle, gravel clawing its way into his burning palms his knees digging into the sharp rocks pulling the blood into the fabric of his jeans. _I need to calm down_. His thoughts were frantic, searching for the cause of the panic attack when suddenly his entirebody went icy cold, water soaking him to the bones swirling around in his veins putting out the flame that was brewing and snapping him back into reality.

"Scott?" He sputtered out rubbing at the water trickling down his face.

"You looked like you needed to cool off" His smile was soft, an underlying worry dancing around in the reflection of light in his eyes as he sat down in the gravel crossing his legs casually under him. Patiently waiting as stiles composed himself sitting up right hugging his knees to his chest.

"Thanks man." His eyes looked everywhere but at his best friend. "Look I know what you're going to say, but I.."

"Stiles.."

" Swear I have it under control and this just came out of..."

"Stiles! It's fine. Look at me." Scott's voice was gentle his words caressed with friendship and understanding. "It happens man, I still freak out on full moons sometimes. It happens."

"Yea but I mean you're still pretty new to that and I've had this for as long as I can remember and..." Stiles buried his face in his knees. "It's so pathetic."

"Dude, even Olympic stars screw up sometimes and they've been training their whole lives for that competition. It happens." Standing up Scott offered Stiles a hand.

"I don't want to burn you."

"Are your hands warm right now? I mean if you feel it coming up again I have more ice water.." Scott joked a smile in his voice. Stiles sighed out a no and reached up to grab his best friends hand. " You know Stiles you can call me if you ever feel like the heat is clawing out again. You always help me with my wolf problems, the lest I can do is be there for you." Scott smiled pulling Stiles up into standing position and hoping into the charred passenger seat saying nothing about its recently burnt state. "Now come on, The packs waiting for us at Derek's loft. First pack meeting with me as Alpha. Need my wing man there to back me up." His cockeyed smile reminding Stiles of a puppy who's owner just gave him a ton of praise.

"What about your bike?"

"Already in the back" Scott smiled tossing his head backwords to show his motercycle sitting snuggly in the back seat of Stiles Jeep.

"Alright, Alright, Lets go."

\-------------------------------

Stiles sat stock still the entire meeting and it bugged the crap out of Derek. He wasn't even sure why, the kid was always moving and fidgeting and that always made Derek want to throw something at him, so he should have been happy the kid finally stilled himself. And he might have been had it not been for the fact that Stiles smelt of more anxiety and fear than usual. He wasn't the only werewolf who'd noticed it either, Isaac kept shooting glances at the other teen too, while the twins kept mumbling something to each other about Stiles smell being more annoying than usual. That wasn't the only thing that had caught Derek's attention about it all either. Scott smelled nervous and worry was slithering its way between all the other pheromones in the room, his eyes continuously glancing at his best friend. There was something hollow forming in Derek's stomach at the sight and he didn't want to dwell on it for too long. But after the pack meeting he needed to ask someone about it, because Stiles smelt of blood and Derek did not like that smell on the boy.

"What happened to you?" Derek meant for it to come out nicely, a casual question of sorts, but his words were harsh, clipped and they made Stiles flinch. Although he knew Stiles would never admit to that.

"And by that you mean...?" He gestured his head around in a quick circle almost as if to add a physical question mark to what he had said.

"You smell like blood and anxiety." He was curt, his body ridged with irritation that only Stiles could pull out of him.

"Tripped, we all know how clumsy I can be." He smirked sideways, and it reminded Derek of the way a wolf might show its teeth as a warning to another wolf, or animal that was pushing it the wrong way . "Now if you will excuse me I have some research to be getting to." Stiles voice sounded of forced pleasantness, nervousness wrapping its tendrils around every word as the boy scurried past him and out the door, his hands shoved deep into his pockets, a smell of burnt fabric and firewood scurrying quickly along behind him.

"What's his deal Scott?"

"Who? Stiles? Nothing, he's got a lot on his mind right now is all."

"He seems..."

"He's fine Derek." Scott barked out at Derek an Alphas order to 'shut up' behind each syllable, and it caught Derek off guard. Something was definitely wrong with Stiles. Scott sighed quietly and placed his hand gently on Derek's Shoulder "Ah, sorry Derek that came out harsher then I meant it to. But he's fine, really he's just, he needs to work through some stuff." The Alpha sighed patting Derek's arm once before he let his hand fall back to his side. "I have to go talk to Deaton. But keep me updated on what you find about Kitsune and their myths and legends. " Scotts feet walked firmly below him as he made his way out the door, his awkward teenager phase seeming to have completely vanished with his new Alpha transformation. He held himself with a sincere confidence that reminded Derek of his mother. Causing pride to weld up in Derek's throat as he thought of how much Scott.. how much all of them had grown and matured since he left and came back to this cursed town. Even Stiles, had grown so much since he'd been gone. The boy didn't seem like much of a boy anymore his eyes held a maturity of a man twice his age and he held himself in a way that stirred up something inside Derek that a 17 year old boy should not be stirring up in a 27 year old man.  
A sigh echoed around in Derek's throat as he ran his fingers over his scalp _. What in the world am I going to do with that kid._ Derek was pulled instantly from his thoughts when he heard a loud yell coming from outside his loft. HIs feet moving down the steps before he had even fully registered the yell as Stiles.  
"Stiles? What happened? Stiles answer me, come on man look at me. Do something!" Scott was frantically shaking the limp still form of his best friend trying to force a response out of an unmoving body."Derek.." Derek ran over to the boys sides and knelt down placing his palm gingerly on Stiles forehead.

"He's burning up, what happened?" Derek's voice was drowning in worry, his heart palpitating so hard he thought for sure he was going to deafen Scott, as his hand slide under the boy cradling him to his chest as they made their way towards Stiles Jeep, The keys clutched tight in Scotts hands. "We need to get him to the hospital, can you drive?" A nod was the only response Derek got out of Scott until they were on the road, stiles held protectively in Derek's lap.

"What happened?"

"I'm not... I'm not sure. He was complaining about feeling like he was going to catch on fire at any second and then suddenly He let out this cry and all the color drained from his face and he like crumpled to the ground. I don't know why... I don't.."

"Scott calm down you need to stay focused we need to get him to your mom."

"Can you hear his heart beat? Derek I can't hear his heart beat." Panic filed the small space in the jeep as Scot pressed the pedal harder the speedometer reading 120. Derek held his breath listening as hard as he could for any sign of a heart beat from the boy, and after what felt like hours he finally heard a soft thump, a whisper of a weak heart holding on as much as it can to keep its owner alive. But it was too soft, too slow to be doing much good for the boy in his lap whose temperature had to be ranging from anywhere between 100 degrees to 120. Derek's veins ran icy cold.

"Scott, hurry up."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a Pyrokenetic and has had his powers under control since he was 5 but suddenly they start getting a mind of their own and Stiles can't figure out what the trigger is. Scott is the only one in their group of fiends that knows. But suddenly people start dying in mysterious fires and Stiles thinks its his fault, but Scott doesn't. And when things get to be really bad with the deaths and murders the pack stats to investigate further and all signs point to Stiles, but no one except Derek and the twins have put the evidence together enough to figure this out, so Derek goes to find stiles and figure out whats going on, But Aiden has different plans.

Lydia Sat staring blankly at the poster on her wall. Her large doe eyes unblinking.

"Lydia? Are you okay?" Allison's voice pulled the strawberry blonde out of her thoughts and back into her bed room.

"I'm having a bad feeling Allison. And it feels like my skin is on fire and I just hear screaming.. And I think it's Stiles..." Lydia slowly turned her head to look at the brunette, her eyes large and her lips swollen with the stolen kisses anxiety had bestowed upon them. A soft buzz filled the air crackling through the tension, and Lydia's head snapped to look in the direction of it, all the color in her skin crawling out. "I'm not answering that."

"Lydia.."

"No you can if you want, but I'm not." Her eyes pleaded with her best friend, her vocal cords drowning in icy flames.

"Hello? Scott? Yea this is Allison. Lydia wouldn't... Wait what? Oh my god okay we are on our way." Allison's finger scurried over the end button as she slid the phone into Lydia's hand, her aura muddy with worry.

"Come on we need to go to the hospital."

"What why?"

"Something happened with Stiles." Allison's voice was coated with caution, her eyes scanning the other girl for her reaction, every last muscle in her body tensing up for one of Lydia's Banshee cries, but none came. Instead She was on her feet and gathering up a bunch of things into a bag to bring with her. Muttering and mumbling something under her breath about the warnings needing to come sooner. Her movements where frantic, an organized insanity as she made her way out to the car sliding herself into the passenger seat, tossing the keys to the hunter. Silent words came tumbling out of her mouth a mile a minute as Allison drove them towards the hospital.

"He's going to be okay Lydia."

"Yea? Tell that to my skin that feels like its sliding of in melted pieces." She snapped rubbing her temples "I'm sorry Allison, but something is just very wrong with Stiles right now. And whoever is trying to tell me what is doing a very irritatingly poor job." Allison reached over and gripped Lydia's hand in her own.

"He'll be okay."

 

Once at the hospital Lydia marched directly up to Melissa her heels clicking with anxiety.

"Where is he, is he okay?" Her voice had taken on the tone of an angry mother. Her heel chirping up and down.

"He's in that room right over there. And the doctors are saying he's going to be just fine." Melissa's voice was soothing a calming aura encasing everyone who was listening in.

"What happened to him anyways?" Allison's voice was level, breathing a calmness only a hunter could have.

"Heat stroke. Or at least that's what it had looked like when he came in. His entire body shut down and he had a 145 degree fever. I have never seen anyone survive that or even live long enough for their fever to get that high." She kept shooting glances over to Scott watching him as he whispered quietly with Sheriff Stilinski.

"How is that even possible! It's only 65 degrees outside. How does someone possibly get heat stroke?" Furry etched its way around Lydia's every syllable, pointed at the banshees in her head more so then anyone in the room with her. "I Just don't get what's going on, why do I keep getting..." Scott's hand on her elbow pulled her out of her rant as she looked up into his eyes, tears threatening to rip their way out of hers.

"He's okay now Lydia. He's breathing, He's awake. You can go see him if you want to." Scott's voice was soothing a coo of adoration.

"Ha! You think I want to see him after he scares me half to death? Yea right." She huffed throwing herself into the chair nearest to her Aiden coming to rest by her side, and Allison holding her hand under the arm rest on the other. Scott laughed shaking his head as he saw Derek slide into Stiles room in that oh so creepy manor he does things.

 

\--

 

"Stiles are you awake?" Derek's voice was a soft whisper cautious, not wanting to wake him if he was asleep. His question was answered with a soft snore and even breathing kissing the boys lungs. The older man sighed easily letting out a breath he hadn't know he was holding. The soft beating of Stiles heart a lullaby of reassurance. "You scared the crap outta me today Stiles you know that? I felt like my heart had stopped along with yours." He shook his head sliding into the seat next to the boys bed. "Don't ever do that again." He sighed rubbing his hand across his beard scratching at the calluses that were embedded into his palms. His face falling into his hands _What am I doing, god , he's a child. I shouldn't care this much_. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Hey Derek?" Scott's whisper reached him from where the boy stood by the vending machine. Standing up Derek set his hand on the arm of the still boy in front of him sliding his fingers down from the elbow to the very tips of Stiles fingers as he walked out of the room to where Scott was.

"What's up ?"

"Go home Derek, You look exhausted. He'll be released in the morning and We'll all trudge over to the loft so he can milk it for all its worth with us. You look like you need the sleep man." Derek glanced back at the dark hospital room illuminated by only the light of the heart monitor beating steadily.

"-You- should go home, Scott. I'm fine."

Scott shook his head, a small knowing smile playing at his lips. "I was just about to, but you can't just sit here all night either."

"I'm going to talk to the Doctor one more time and then head out. Go home, get some sleep," Speaking louder now, "All of you." A groan incased the room with annoyance as 5 teenagers all moaned in unison. But they got up and started heading towards the door none the less. Scott nodded making his way over to Sheriff Stilinski one more time, walking with him towards the revolving doors.

"Now I know you're not a teenager and I can't really boss you around, But you should go home too Derek. Stiles will be just fine." Melissa smiled warmly at the previously known murder suspect. Her eyes shimmering with the same knowingness that Scott seemed to always have etched into his smile when he spoke to Derek about Stiles.

"I will. I just..." He trailed off scanning every last inch of his brain for an excuse or reason. She smiled reassuringly at him a soft laugh trickling from her lips.

"Just make sure you get -some- sleep." Her hand pat his shoulder in a loving motherly way as she walked back to her post at the front desk, and Derek shuffled back into Stiles hospital room.

"You know, life would be a lot less creepy if you didn't tip toe around everywhere." Stiles voice was hoarse, raspy, and dry. He smiled over at Derek as he poured himself a glass of water. "You shouldn't look so worried Derek, I used to be in the hospital all the time from Heat stroke. I'm used to it." Derek was staring befuddled at the teen, all the color was back in his cheek and you would never have known he hadn't had a heart beat only hours before. He shuffled slowly over to the chair beside the hospital bed dropping down into it.

"I don't tip toe."

"Whatever you say." Laughter filled Stiles lungs, causing Derek's heart to skip a few beats. And Derek just glared at Stiles afraid if he opened his mouth he'd word vomit his feelings all over the boy. So he sat silently staring at Stiles as he flipped through the channels on the T.V in front of him never settling long enough on a channel for Derek to even figure out what it's about.

 

"There is nothing on at this time of night." he groaned after about an hour of channel surfing.

"It's 2 a.m what do you expect."

"He speaks!" Stiles cheered looking over towards the man. "It might just be the pain meds talking but your voice is very soothing."

"And yours isn't."

"You flatter me Hale."

"Wasn't trying to." Derek signed standing up, his muscles thanking him for finally moving. " I'm going to go. I have some Kitsune research to attend to." He stood up casually brushing his fingers over Stiles', and all of a sudden Stiles heart monitor spazzed out before falling back into a normal speed. "Are you Alright?" Derek shot Stiles a look examining him from head to toe with his eyes. He noted Stiles balling his hands up into fists, the smell of burning fabric returning to the boy.

"Yea, Yea I'm fine." He refused to meet the wolfs eyes. The smell of embarrassment and anxiety suffocating the oxygen in the room. The smell of burning fabric caking its way in Derek's nostrils.

"Stiles..."

"I said I'm fine." He snapped his sudden anger emphasized by the t.v making a popping noise, the back of it melting down the wall.

"Derek it's late I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Melissa was at the door before Derek could even form the question in his head on his lips. "Get some sleep." Her eyes scanned Stiles face as she ordered the boy to bed. Derek nodded making his way out the door.

"Goodnight Stiles." He heard a sudden palpitation in the heart monitor again followed by Melissa groaning out a 'Damn it Stiles calm down.' and a whispered 'I don't know why I can't control it anymore' from Stiles firewood and burnt fabric lungs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a Pyrokenetic and has had his powers under control since he was 5 but suddenly they start getting a mind of their own and Stiles can't figure out what the trigger is. Scott is the only one in their group of fiends that knows. But suddenly people start dying in mysterious fires and Stiles thinks its his fault, but Scott doesn't. And when things get to be really bad with the deaths and murders the pack stats to investigate further and all signs point to Stiles, but no one except Derek and the twins have put the evidence together enough to figure this out, so Derek goes to find stiles and figure out whats going on, But Aiden has different plans.

Stiles sat up in his hospital bed, avoiding looking at the melted T.V. anger etching its way into his muscles. He was cleared to leave more than 2 hours ago but he was afraid to go home. He didn't want to see the worry in his father's eyes. Didn't want to see 'my sons a freak' written across his face. But he couldn't put it off forever. So as he made his way out the door he downed as much ice water as his stomach could hold, hoping it's cool him off enough not to have a freak out, although he knew its didn't work like that. It wasn't a physical thing, his abilities had always been mental.

"Stiles!" Scotts voice was excited as he ran up to his best friend! "I was just coming to find you. Mom said you'd been cleared ages ago, thought maybe you got lost or something."

"All good, not lost, just procrastinating." Stiles rubbed the knot in the back of his neck, side glancing up at his best friend. Scott threw his arm around Stiles shoulders dragging him towards his jeep.

"Your dad had me bring it here last night for ya" He smiled climbing onto his bike next to it. "Meet you at your house?"

"Sure, sure" Stiles waved his hand in Scotts general direction slightly distracted by the burning sensation in his hands. He wasn't even freaked out and they were acting up, _what the hell's going on with me?_

 

Back at his house Sheriff Stilinski gave Stiles a quick hug and a loving smile, nothing that Stiles had expected at all. "I'm just glad you're okay." Was his response when Stiles questioned the lack of anger being thrown his way. That was all that was said on the matter, and giving Stiles one last hug, The Sheriff made his way off to work.

"Well that was a ton less dramatic then I had initially expected it to be" Stiles words came out exasperated, a grunt of air leaving his lungs as he threw himself onto the old faded couch that smelt of moth balls and late night movies with Scott.

 

"Stiles, you gotta know by now most of us are used to this sort of thing. Although your fainting bit scared the crap outta me. I haven't seen one of those since we were kids."

"The last one I had was on my 9th birthday wasn't it?"

"Yep, I had just given you a batman mask and cape and you got so excited that you flamed out and went into heat exhaustion. Had not been expecting that one." Scotts laughter was genuine. popping in the air with a reassuring glow.

"What about that first time I flamed out at your house?"

"Oh my god!! We were like 6 and you basically gave me a heart attack!" Scott's eyes glazed over as he remembered that day.

 

_Stiles was sprawled across Scotts bed, his head hanging off as he tried to play Spyro upside down._

_"You are so cheating, Stiles!"_

_"How so? I'm upside down and you aren't, I think you just suck at this game."_

_"Do not." Scotts signature pout came jumping up to his young plump lips as he threw his pillow at Stiles, the feathers softening the blow._

_"Hey!" Stiles leap up scurrying away from the bed where it had suddenly burst into flames where his palms had been resting._

_"What the.. mom!!! Mommy my beds on fire! Mommy!" Scot'ts frantic cried echoed around in Stiles ears as he curled around himself in the corner repeating over and over again,_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to..." Panic curved around Stiles tongue as his palms grew warm catching the curtains on fire next to his head when suddenly ice water flooded him to the very core. Coughing he looked up to see Scott's tiny figure standing over him with a large bowl dripping the left over ice water out onto the carpet. His big puppy eyes staring down at his new friend in a mix of confusion and wonder._

_"Are you a super hero?" The question was so innocent, so void of judgment that Stiles chocked out a sob throwing his arms around the other boy and hugging him close to his heart. Scott returned the hug with pure adoration. Of course Melissa had called Stiles father after that to figure out what was behind all of this and he sat them down and told them about how his son was special._

_"Stiles is uh, well he's different. Unique. He has a gift, and he's been working on controlling it now for sometime but if he gets scared sometimes it just slips out." Melissa was staring at both Stilinskis in pure confusion_

_"Mama, Mama, Stiles is like The Human Torch from The Fantastic Four! But he's so little he needs to learn how to use them, like they all did in the comic too!!" Scotts eyes where glowing with joy and excitement as he scooted closer to the strange boy. "Stiles, show her how awesome you are!" He laughed "Melt... oh! Melt that mug!" He called out pointing at his father's discarded #1 dad mug "He doesn't need it anymore anyways." Stiles smiled gingerly walking over to the porcelain cup picking it up with his hands._

_"Dad?"_

_"It's okay son, you can show her." Stiles closed his eyes tight enough that he could see stars behind his eye lids concentrating on the mug and the heat that gargled around in his core and suddenly a hot liquid trickled down his arms onto the floor the mug melted._

_"Super hero Stiles!!!" Scott cried stumbling over to him and throwing his arms around his new best friend. "I'm gonna make sure I always have water on me to cool you off in case you get scared again!!!" He smiled hugging Stiles again._

"That was a good day." Stiles laughed throwing a pillow at Scott.

"The best."

"Oh! and remember how you always carried a water bottle with you around where ever we went after that?"

"It was for your protection, Stiles."

"You sprayed me with the sports cap whenever you wanted to do something I didn't!"

"If only that still worked." Scott mused standing up and popping in the Star Wars DVD Stiles always kept next to the T.V. " Now let's see if I can actually watch this movie without falling asleep this time."

"I can always spray you with a water bottle if you do" Stiles teased. "Pay backs a bitch."

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Her fingers were trembling, soot and ash caking on her face, painting it into a charcoal sketch. There were flames all around her, and her lungs were wheezing out smoke and heat, trying and failing to find clean air. Her small bare feet stood firmly under her on the hot wooden floor of her parents' bedroom, as a boys yell echoed in the house all around her causing the flames to grow and eat at the paint on her once white ceiling. A coughing fit threw her to her hands and knees as she army crawled her way to the nearest exit. Her parents charred figured laying peacefully on the melted bed springs.

"Help! Somebody help me!" This time her cry was answered by a loud high pitched yell of a girl, this scream making her feel as though her ear drums where going to fall out. "Someone please! I'm in here!" The house was collapsing in on itself now when suddenly a pair of firm hands griped her by the waste dragging her out into sunlight. Her lungs hacking and hacking trying to suck in as much clean air as possible all at once.

"Are you okay?" The boys soft face reflected worry in his eyes and her neighbor Danny came running over to wrap a blanket around her.

"Oh my god Ethan, did you go in that house and get her?" wonder and amazement was written all over Danny's face.

"I heard her call for help and I knew the firemen wouldn't be here in time, someone had to do something." Ethan smiled at the little girl before handing her over to the paramedics.

"Did you find the other girl?" She called to Ethan as he turned away.

"Other girl?"

"Yea she screamed really high pitched." Ethan shot a glance at his brother standing next to their motorcycles, who mouthed the word 'Lydia?' before shoving his helmet on and heading off in the direction Ethan could only assume was the Martin house hold.  
First Stiles gets some kind of weird heat stroke in 65 degree weather, and now a little girl in a fire hears Lydia's Banshee scream? Something was definitely going on here.

"There was a boy who screamed too." She called out before the Ambulance doors closed.

_What in the world is going on?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a Pyrokenetic and has had his powers under control since he was 5 but suddenly they start getting a mind of their own and Stiles can't figure out what the trigger is. Scott is the only one in their group of fiends that knows. But suddenly people start dying in mysterious fires and Stiles thinks its his fault, but Scott doesn't. And when things get to be really bad with the deaths and murders the pack stats to investigate further and all signs point to Stiles, but no one except Derek and the twins have put the evidence together enough to figure this out, so Derek goes to find stiles and figure out whats going on, But Aiden has different plans.

Derek folded his legs underneath him, pushing himself further down into the sofa as the teenagers filled into his Loft. _You’d think they’d have better things to do then hang out here,_ He mused, _people are going to start thinking I’m a pedophile._ His chuckle snuck out as Isaac and Scott threw themselves down on the bean bag chair across from him, arguing over whose it was to claim. A ping of regret dripped its way into his heart as he thought about how poorly he had treated Isaac when he’d kicked the kid out. But it had been for the best, and besides Isaac and Scott needed the Alpha/Beta bonding. Derek looked around at all the faces who looked at him expectantly, a strange feeling of confusion and happiness swirling around in his stomach at the fact that they still looked to him for guidance, even if his eyes didn’t glow red anymore.

                “Aiden I said I was fine.” Lydia’s annoyance crept in under the frame of the door reaching everyone else’s ears before she was even in the room. She paused at the door when she noticed everyone looking at her expectantly. “What?” Her hand flicked out to brush her strawberry blond locks over her shoulder marching over to the chair next to Allison, sliding into it. Shooting a reassuring glance at the brunette.

                “Where’s Stiles?” Derek’s voice was short, and clipped trying to keep the worry from slithering its way out with each letter.

“Sleeping probably.” Scott laughed shoving Isaac off the bean bag who landed on the floor with a loud thump. The boy seemed calm, not a scent of worry on him. Derek relaxed deeper into the sofa, _if Scotts not worried, then Stiles has to be fine._

“So why are we all here again?” curiosity leaked from Allison’s voice.

“I should probably explain that.” Ethan raised his hand slightly, a small coating of soot still stuck around his finger nails. His hand falling back to his side as he calmly explained what had happened earlier that morning with the fire and small girl he had rescued. “…And basically she had heard Lydia’s banshee scream right before I pulled her out of the fire. And she said she heard a boys yell too…” Ethan looked around.

“Could there be another Banshee in the area?”

“No.” Lydia snapped mater-o-fact. “There isn’t another Banshee around. I heard the yell too…”

“You did? Did you recognize it?”

“It was Stiles.” Derek shot straight up out of the chair in sync with Scott standing straight up out of the bean bag.

“What, wait why are you just telling us this now? Did you even think to check on him?” Derek snapped taking a few steps towards the girl, anger seething out of his throat.

“Yes, I did you idiot. Honestly, does no one here have any faith in me? I called him up right after and he sounded just fine. Said I actually woke him up from a bad dream and thanked me. So don’t twist your panties up to much Derek.” She huffed leaning into the protective hand Allison had placed on her shoulder.

Scott’s entire body relaxed as he dropped back onto the Bean bag chair, Isaac sitting next to it on the floor, but Derek stayed standing, one foot positioned towards the door.

“But wait Lydia if you knew that fire was happening, that means something supernatural caused it right?” Isaac looked at the girl, genuinely asking.

“Yea, I think so.”

“So now the question is, what was it?” Derek sat back down, settling with just sending Stiles a text

_Where are you?_

Derek looked around at the people in his home “Could be the Kitsune. They have a thing with electricity don’t they? Isn’t that what we learned from Kira?”

“You know you could be right. Didn’t that guy say something about a Dark Kitsune, Allison?” Isaac threw out there.

_Awww are you worried about me? ;)_

The buzz of Derek’s phone brought his attention from the group looking down at it quickly

_No. But you should be at the pack meeting._

He shot back laughing quietly to himself as the others in to room where sharing their ideas on how to flush out the Dark Kitsune and maybe have Kira come to the next pack meeting so she could fill them all in on what she knew about Kitsune lore.

_Not feeling well. Think I got the flu. Gonna go back to bed. Peace out wolf boy._

Derek signed shoving his phone back into his pocket. Tuning back into the conversation.

“I can call her right now if you want?” Scott mulled pulling his phone out of Isaacs’s hands.

“Wait what?”

“I can call Kira, maybe she can help us figure some of this out.”

Derek sighed. _So many teenagers, why did I agree to this?_

_“_ Yea sure.”

 

 

\---------------------

 

Stiles rolled over in the sheets wrapping them tighter around his shivering body reaching for his phone.

_Where are you?_

The text caught him off guard. His hand taping away at his key bored shooting the answer back with a slight annoyance at being woken up for the second time that day. He pulled the blanket back over his head drowning out any light that was trying to seep through. His stomach tied in knots bile raising up in his throat, a loud groan escaped his lips as he swallowed it back down reaching for his phone again. Typing back a quick reply the teen curled in on himself pushing at his stomach with a pillow trying to calm the pain and nausea in it, his body drenched in a cold sweat.  He knew it wasn’t the flu, but he couldn’t really tell Derek that, without filling him in on everything else that Stiles had going on with him. It happened a lot when he was a kid, the fainting heat stroke and then flu like symptoms a few days after. His body trying to over compensate for the heat he creates. His hands sat firmly in a pair of fire retardant gloves hugging them to calm the heat that was forming below the surface of his skin. He could feel it spreading throughout his body and he froze with an icy realization, jumping up quickly and running towards the bathroom, his bare feet leaving a trail of scorched foot prints behind him. _What is happening to me?_  He stumbled awkwardly into the bath tub turning on the ice water letting it suffocate the heat in his veins as his shower curtain caught fire. A scream erupted from his lungs his body feeling like it was burning from the inside out, the cold water around him barely dulling the lava that was his blood. His hands flew up to his head tangling his fingers up in his hair and pushing on his scalp. Tears streaming down his face mixing with the water licking away at his body, when his carpet in his room caught on fire burning out quickly, the plastic on the tub bubbling and melting down the drain and the air crackled with heat.

“Stop it, stop it!” the yell came out gargled as he smacked his palm on the side of his head repeatedly. “Stop it Stiles!” He screamed standing straight up in the tub leaning against the wall, steam rolled off his shoulders. The water in the pipes evaporating around him, fogging up the dripping glass that had once been his mirror. Fear slammed out of his body crying for a relief from the heat that was polluting his lungs. When suddenly he collapsed to his knees all the flames burning out in his body, leaking down the drain with the rest of the plastic that had used to be his tube. His limbs felt frail a jello like sensation wobbling his arms as he tried to hold himself up, his breaths coming in fast, every last muscle in his body aching with the fatigue of a person who’d just ran a marathon out of shape.

Eyes scanning the room Stiles made a mental note of everything that he’d destroyed. He had absolutely no idea how he was going to explain this to his father. Suddenly all the bile in his stomach came up drenching the tub and himself in spaghetti-o’s and Gatorade. All the tension vomiting out with it. He felt drained, and exhausted, but he no longer felt like he had the flu. Rinsing off his dignity and changing into a dry pair of pants he shuffled his way down the hall, grabbing his cell phone then stumbling down the steps his legs sore and tired. He fumble with his phone as he limped quickly towards the fridge, grabbing a large bottle of water and downing it in one huge gulp. His fingers searching frantically over the buttons on his phone dialing Scotts number. His heart beat slower than is should have been, and his trembling hands struggling to get a grip on the cell phone as he heard the rings echo around in his head, listening closely for the click that indicated the person on the other line had picked up. _Come on, Come on. Pick up Scott._ He tripped backwards into the nearest chair resting his head in his hand, bent in half.

“Scott?” He croaked standing straight up, praying the kid wasn’t near anyone else.

“Yea Stiles, what’s going on?”

“Are you alone?”

“Just stepped outside the loft to take your call, are you alright?”

“No… No I’m not. Scott something is very, very wrong with me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is a Pyrokenetic and has had his powers under control since he was 5 but suddenly they start getting a mind of their own and Stiles can't figure out what the trigger is. Scott is the only one in their group of fiends that knows. But suddenly people start dying in mysterious fires and Stiles thinks its his fault, but Scott doesn't. And when things get to be really bad with the deaths and murders the pack stats to investigate further and all signs point to Stiles, but no one except Derek and the twins have put the evidence together enough to figure this out, so Derek goes to talk to Stiles. Aiden has different plans.

The heat was gnawing away at her feet as she ran through the flames. The fire licking at the floor from the story down. Her head was clouded with smoke and fear as she felt everywhere for the door knob, her only sense of light coming from the flames licking through her bathroom door on the other end of her bed room.  She had been in the bath when the fire alarms started screaming at the tenants to evacuate. As far as she could tell the fire appeared out of know where. The people in the halls frantically trying to find a way down the steps without being devoured by heat and blisters. A loud scream echoed around in the air bouncing from ear to ear, followed by a boys yell. She couldn’t tell where they had come from, but no one in the small hallway with her seemed to have been injured.

“Has anyone seen my daughter? Lexi? Sweet heart where are you??”

“Mommy! Mommy help!” The frantic mother seemed to be too far away to hear the girls cry’s over the roaring of the flames, so the girl took off towards the room next to hers kicking the door as hard as she could burling head first into the smoke.

“Where are you?” She called out listening closely for Lexi’s answer.

“The floor caved in! Help please I’m over here!”

“Okay Lexi keep talking for me alright, I’m coming.” She got down on her hands and knees to crawl through the smoke following the small ‘I’m over here’ that the girl kept repeating.

“Kira!” relief flooded the girls face as she caught sight of her savior.

“Alright Lexi, I’m going to pull you out of that hole on the count of three okay?” Lexi nodded frantically. “One, two, three!” She stood up lifting the small girl into her arms as she ran towards the door, avoiding the falling ceiling as the flames reached for her skin. “I got you, I got you.” Kira kept repeating over and over again as she ran down the steps with the child, jumping over the missing stairs and flames that slithered below them.

“Kira?!”

“Mom, I’m over here!” Kira’s mother came running through the smoke grabbing onto her daughters arm and lead the two girls out of the building through a collapsed wall.

“Are you okay?”

“Yea mom. I’m good.” Her mother smiled lovingly at her rubbing away some of the soot that came to rest on her face.

“Lexi?! Oh my baby, thank you Kira. Thank you!” The woman cried grabbing the girl out of Kira’s hands and hugging her close, kissing every last inch of her daughters face.

“Do you know how the fire started?” Kira’s mom whispered to her when the other mother was out of ear shot.

“No idea.” Kira mused brushing as much ash as she could off her clothes. He father making his way over to the two. Resting his hand under his wives elbow and whispering something to her that sounded something like ‘was…py-netic.’

 _What in the world does that even mean?_  The question polluted her mind as she called Scott to fill him in on what happened.

 

\------------------------

Scott found Stiles curled up in the corner of his room, his knees pulled up to his chest, head covered by his hands. The floor around him burnt.

                “Stiles?” Scott’s voice came out cautious his hand steady as he placed it on his friend’s shoulder, “Ow, shit, Stiles.” Scott pulled his hand back from the boys boiling skin, the air crackling with heat. A whimper peeped out of Stiles lungs as he flinched back pushing himself against the wall. A sizzling pop coming from where his shoulder is pressed against the wall. “Stile’s, man what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, it won’t stop. Nothing’s working. I can’t breathe… I can’t…Just...” Stiles breaths came in quick short bursts his hands rubbing up and down on his face, kissing his skin with bubbled blisters.

“Stiles stop, you’re going to hurt yourself.”

“Look at this… burning… my own… skin…”

“Stiles??” Derek’s voice came from the hall way panic from all three men suffocating the air. “What’s going on?” Derek came and knelt by Scott in front of the anxiety ridden boy reaching out a hand to turn his body towards him.

“Wait Derek don’t touch him.” Scott pulled the older wolfs hand back staring at him with large eyes that would give Lydia’s a run for her money. Stiles let out a loud yell slamming his hand out into the wall.

“Scott it hurts, oh my god.” He whimpered out burying his head into his knees.

“What do we do, what’s the matter with him?” Derek growled pulling the alpha off to the side.

“I can’t tell you. He has to tell you. It’s not my place.”

“Rahh!” Stiles let out another yell digging his nails into his forearms, blood trickling down easily.

“Bull shit Scott. You have to tell me so we can help.”

“You can’t help! That’s the problem Derek! I can’t even help! I’ve never seen him like this before!” Frantic pain pulled on each word as his eyes started to glow a menacing red. Derek looked away, a dull blue creeping its way around his pupils. 

“D-Derek… Y, You… I can’t… Scott…” Both wolves ran back over to the withering boy. “That girl… she…did I…”

“Sh, sh no you didn’t. Stiles come on man take a deep breath. Come on you need to calm down. I’m here…” gesturing to Derek. “We are here. You’re not alone. Come on Stiles, you need to breath.” Scott’s hands slowly reached out to grab his best friend’s shoulders, leaving them their despite the burning sensation that flowed from his palms and up his arms, Derek watched the interaction with questioning eyes. “Breath.” Steam suddenly poured its ways out of the burning boy’s skin and the heat under Scott’s hands dissipated quickly Stiles arms thrown around Scott, sobs shaking his entire body, the sound breaking Derek and Scott’s hearts. The teen wrapped his arms around Stiles pulling him close to his chest, Derek’s hand coming out to rest on the boy’s ice cold shoulder. “Come on Stiles, let’s get you off the floor. “ Scott pulled his best friend up, letting him steady himself with his arm. The lose burnt fabric of whatever sweatpants Stiles had been wearing falling to the ground. Looking down a blush creped its way up from Derek’s neck to his cheeks as he handed Scott his leather jacket to wrap around the boy.

“Wh …what’s the matter Derek, never seen someone…as…sexy…as me…n… naked before?” Stiles choked out, his voice crusty and dry a small smile playing on his lips. Scott slowly eased him onto the bed.

“I’m gonna go get you some water.” Scott patted Stiles leg now under the blanket as the boy slid Derek’s jacket off handing it back.

“D… Don’t wanna m…melt it.” A sleepish grin danced across his face, as Scott gestured for Derek to follow him down the steps. Derek placed the jacket back on Stiles lap just nodding at the boy before following the alpha out into the hall and to the kitchen.

“Are you going to tell me what the hell just happened in there?”

“Look Derek, it’s really hard to explain okay. He’s just… He’s special. And right now he’s pretty fragile and I don’t need you freaking out and calling him things he doesn’t need to hear from someone he holds so high on his chart of friends.”

“Freaking out? What are you talking about? Jesus Scott you make it sound like he’s going to explode or something.”

“He might.” Scott signed reaching down into the fridge for a water bottle. Derek’s hand gripped the back of his shirt tightly slamming him back into the wall.

“I don’t care if you think your hot shit cause you’re an Alpha now, what. Is. Going. On. With. Stiles?” A Growl crawled its way up from deep in his throat. His eyes flashing a piercing blue.

“Derek, let me go.” Scott huffed shoving the other man off him. Sighing, as he ran a hand over his face easing himself down into the chair beside him. “Look, for as long as I’ve known Stiles he’s always had a special… gift, I guess you could call it. It’s not really something he likes to go around telling people about because it’s not something people really react well too. Only my mother, his father and I know about it.” Derek lowered himself down into the chair across from the boy leaning in to listen, looking like he was hanging onto every syllable Scott said. Scott shot a glance up the steps towards Stiles room. A sigh leaking out between his teeth. “Look, I’ll tell you, but you gotta promise not to freak out. Stiles already has too much going on to handle you walking out okay?” Derek nodded grunting. “He likes to call it a superpower, but the technical term that matches it is Pyro-kinesis. It’s like being telekinetic, but instead of moving objects, if he concentrates on them hard enough he can melt them. He can also melt things with his hands if he wants, but he generally tries to keep the heat from traveling to them, because he accidently burnt me once when we were younger. It’s usually an easy thing for him to control. It hadn’t taken him long to learn it when me and him started to practice ways to convert the energy to something more useful. That’s why he never stops moving. The energy pulsing and flowing through him, just makes it hard to sit still.”

“Wait, is this why he passed out the other day?”

“Yea, sometimes, or at least more so when he was a kid, he would produce too much heat and his body can’t handle it so it just shuts down.”

“So what the hell was that?” His hand shot up pointing towards the steps.

“I’m not sure actually. Honestly I’ve never seen him like that before. I’ve never seen the heat actually radiate around his body to the point it burns whatever he touches. I mean I’ve seen that happen when he’s had a panic attack before, but the heat could only be produced from his hands. It’s never been anywhere but his hands before.”

“Where did these powers even come from?”

Scott looked down. “His mom.”

“Could he have started that fire yesterday?” Derek’s voice got low, a whispered question that he knew Scott had to be thinking too.

“No.” clipped Scott looking into Derek’s eyes. “And you aren’t going to ask him about it either. Got it?” the demand was answered with a nod. Standing up Scott grabbed the water bottle and took a step towards Stiles room, before Derek rested his hand on his shoulder.

“Let me talk to him?” Scott nodded handing the misted water bottle to the man as he slid past him and up the steps.

“Stiles?” Derek’s had knocked gently on the door his eye’s landing on the now dressed Stiles who was typing something rapidly on the computer. Slamming the lid shut he turned to look at the cautious man.

“What’s up sour wolf?” A cockeyes smile graced his lips. As he leaned back in the chair, his feet coming up to rest on his desk. The only sign on the boy’s face that he has been in agony only moments before was a slight grimace that passed over his features as he moved.

“Can we talk?” Something in the man’s voice must have registered a gentler tone because Stiles sighed making his way over to the edge of his bed, patting the open space next to him. The movement causing Derek to glare at the boy while leaning his shoulder on the door frame, his arms crossing.

“I take it Scott musta told you? You have to promise not to tell anyone,” embarrassment leaked onto Stiles face as he looked down at his trembling hands digging his nails into the flesh in his palms.

“I won’t” Derek took a few steps until he was standing in front of the boy, pulling his hands apart and gently pushing his chin up to examine the already healing blisters on his cheeks, “You can heal?”

“Only burns.” He shrugged rubbing his hand on the back of his head, looking sideways up at Derek. Following him with his eyes as he knelt down.

“May I?” The question was whispered emphasized but the gesture Derek made at Stiles hands. Instinctively the boy pulled them back shoving them under his legs. A soft smile caressed Derek’s lips as he reached slowly for them, pulling one out and holding it softly between his two hands, caressing the palm with the tips of his fingers, feeling the heat slowly crawling to the surface.

“Please, I don’t want to burn you Derek.” The whisper tangled around Derek’s head. But he ignored it, pressing his palm to Stiles. And then slowly taking Stiles hand up to rest on his cheek. Stiles body tensed expecting the worst. But an icy sensation filled his palm instead leaving a slight frost over Derek’s cheek in the shape of his fingers. “What….” Derek Smiled letting go of Stiles hand to let the boy examine it. “How’d you do that?”

“I didn’t, you did.”

“But how?”

“I used to read a lot as a kid, mostly the books in my mom’s library. Found a book once that my grandmother had written about all the different kinds of people she met in her time. Pyro-kinetics were in there, a short paragraph, but it said that sometimes they can produce Ice as well, when put into a calmer, gentle situation, just kind of wanted to test it.”

“You’re an idiot. I could have mantled your face off. I almost did that once you know, to Scott. His nose was cold from playing in the snow all day, and I thought I could warm it up a little and I gave him like second degree burns. I can’t control it recently either, especially if my hearts beating way to fast. I mean come on you saw what just happened and...”

“Stiles…”

“Yea?”

“You need to learn when you are talking too much.”

“Guess I’m just not used to us having a two sided conversation.” He chuckled looping his fingers together and pressing his palms tightly to each other.

“You should have told me.”

“Oh yea that would have been a fun conversation. Hey Derek haven’t seen you in two months how you been, oh and by the way I can melt things with my brain.”

“You should have told me, -before- I left. Should have told me a long time ago.” Derek’s eyes bore holes into the top of Stile head.

“I don’t tell people. It’s just not something I do.”

“We’ll I’m me and you should have told me.”

“You’re not that important.” He jokes sarcastically.

“But you are.” The statement caught Stiles off guard, he’d been expecting a snarky comment back. “Stiles you’re way more important to the pack then that… more important to me than that. You can’t just keep something that’s a risk to you, to yourself.”

“It’s… I mean it’s never been a risk before. I don’t… didn’t… I’ve been able to control it up until now, all on my own.”

“Well now you won’t be on your own. You’ve got Scott… you’ve always had Scott. And now… well now you have me too.” Stiles head shot up searching for any kind of sarcasm in the man’s whiskey moss eyes and finding none.

“Guys…” Scott’s calm voice came floating to their ears from the door way, “There’s been another fire.”


End file.
